Homes, offices, and other indoor areas have traditionally been decorated with potted plants, such as trees, shrubs, and flowers, to produce warm and inviting atmospheres or to make the indoor areas feel more “natural.” Additionally, the inclusion of potted plants in indoor areas has been shown to increase the amount of useable oxygen. Unfortunately, the creation of a natural ambience through the use of potted plants is often accompanied by foreign or earthy smells that emanate from the potting soil or other organic material used to pot the plants. When maintained indoors, the foreign or earthy smells can be undesirable and can negate the visually aesthetic benefits of decorating an indoor area with potted plants.
A number of methods have been used to eliminate or reduce the effects of the foreign or earthy smells that traditionally accompany potted plants. Current methods include spraying a room with perfumes and/or deodorizers. Additionally, another traditional method for reducing the effects of undesirable smells being emanated by a potted plant includes using scented candles in the affected room. Further solutions have included the introduction of fragrance packets or other scented items placed in various locations throughout an affected room. These traditional methods, however, require constant attention to maintain a pleasant aroma because they typically do not have long-lasting effects. Rather, the aromas produced by traditional methods typically fade within a few hours, requiring a user to then refresh the scent, such as by spraying the room again or lighting another candle. Furthermore, the above-mentioned traditional odor negating methods do not eliminate the foreign or earthy smells, rather they add smells to the room, thereby temporarily masking the undesirable foreign or earthy smells.